


In Someone Else's Head.

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, i honestly have no idea what to tag this without giving it too much away?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: Sam wakes up beside a beautiful woman he's never seen before and a world that feels very different from his own. As time passes though, he realize some stuff is still familiar.





	In Someone Else's Head.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Unfortunately I don't have Betas, so this is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. (and I'm really bad at reading through stuff before posting so I haven't... WhOOPS. It should be readable though LMAO)  
> 2) I know Dean isn't 100% in character, but that's the point. Even if it's technically him, this is a different universe.  
> 3) If you think there's too much focus on sex just read until the end and you'll understand LMAO.

09:00AM : The alarm goes off.

 

Sam jolts awake at the sudden noise and grasps at… Nothing. He frowns and lifts his pillow, seeing that there’s no knife or gun under it. He’s usually more prepared than this… Did he fall asleep before doing so?

 

That’s when his mind registers everything else around him. The room is bright-colored, clean and warm. The bed doesn’t creak underneath him and his back isn’t aching. And there’s no one attacking him. What the hell? 

 

«Sam, please,» a female voice says muffled against a pillow. Sam flinches and turns, seeing only the bare back of her and the light-brown, long hair that covers half of it. She curls her arms around the pillow and sighs. «Turn that damn thing off.» 

 

Sam dumbly does as he’s told, not really thinking about it. The alarm goes silent and she sighs softly beside him. «Isn’t it like Saturday? Why’s your alarm on? Let’s sleep in.» 

 

Sam frowns in confusion, glances at the alarm clock, then around the room, then back at her. Is he dreaming? It feels too vivid, too real. «Uh. I uhm… I don’t kn - I guess I forgot to turn it off?» he tries. It seems to run smoothly by her and she just reaches back blindly to grasp his hand. 

 

«C’mon, cuddle me.» 

 

«Uh,» Sam mumbles again and almost falls off the bed as he inches away. «No, I think… I need to use the bathroom.» 

 

The girl turns around and frowns at him. She’s resting back on her elbows and her tits are round and perfect and Sam has a few seconds of weakness before he quickly looks back up at her face and flushes. «Sorry.» 

 

Her eyebrows arch up and she snorts. «Are you serious?»

 

«What?» 

 

«We’re married. It’s a dream come true that you even wanna stare at those things.» 

 

« _What!?_ » This time it comes out more like a squeak. Because first of all - he’s married? Second of all - who the hell is she? (and how did he score so high?) and third - 

 

«You’re gorgeous, what do you mean?» 

 

«Aww, look at you,» she chuckles. «You’re blushing even more.» 

 

She rolls over and gets out of bed. Butt naked. Sam doesn’t know what to do.

 

«And I was only joking before. Of course you wanna stare at them - they’re pretty damn good.» She grins confidently and winks at him before she disappears into what Sam figures must be the bathroom. 

 

—-

 

Three hours later, he’s cleaning off the plates from breakfast when he feels arms curling around his waist. The hands lay flat against his abdomen and there’s a pair of lips pressing kisses to his shoulder and back. «Hey,» he says softly, trying to make it sound confident and normal - like he’s used to this. She doesn’t seem to notice, or she, to her credit, doesn’t mention it. 

 

«So I was thinking,» she starts, and now her right hand is moving, in between the buttons of his shirt, touching his skin. He puts the plate and brush in his hands down and rests the palms of them against the sink as he closes his eyes and counts to 10. He needs to get out of here. This isn’t normal.

 

«I need to go,» he says, and he cringes as the words leave his mouth. To him this isn’t normal, but this girl? To her he’s her husband - for God knows how many years - and he just told her he’s leaving.

 

Her hand stills and she moves back slightly. «What do you mean?» 

 

He turns and swallows hard when he sees her face. It’s like she knows what abandonment feels like. Like even if he didn’t say it explicitly, she knows he isn’t coming back.

 

«What do you mean, _Sam_?» she says again, and her voice is harder now, angry. Her eyes burn with tears threatening to fall and he wishes he could take it back. She seems nice and he hates to hurt her feelings.

 

I need to leave and find my brother, he wants to say. Instead, what comes out of his mouth is,

 

«I need to go get the car checked out. I think there might be something wrong with the engine.»

 

Her shoulders slump a little bit and there’s a moment of relief before she crosses her arms across her chest. «So what, my skills isn’t good enough?»

 

«Huh?»

 

«I fix it every damn time you run into a potholes or you get a flat. I change the oil and tires and get my hands all greasy and you - you wanna take her to a local?» 

 

«Her?» 

 

«Did you hit your head yesterday?» She squints, looking at him. «Yeah, _her_. _Baby_.» 

 

«We have _Baby_?» 

 

Her facial expression softens and now she looks genuinely worried. «Sam, are you okay? Do you need to lay down? You’ve been acting weird today.» 

 

She walks up to him and reaches up to feel his forehead. «You don’t have a fever,» she says after a while, but the frown sticks. «How’re you feeling?» 

 

«Good, good,» he rushes to say, gripping her hand to move it away but takes it in his own when she seems to pull back. He squeezes it and smiles. «Can you uh. I mean, maybe you could show me? With her I mean.»

 

She eyes him a bit before she smiles and pulls at his hand. «Want me to show you the ropes?» 

 

—-

 

Sam’s breath catches in his throat when they enter the garage. He figured maybe it was just a coincidence - the name - but it’s actually Baby. A ’67 Chevy Impala. His mind has been turned upside down and he feels like he’s stumbling around in someone else’s head. «She’s -,» he begins, but the girl cuts him off.

 

«A beauty, I know.» Her face lights up and she looks back at him. «So? You ready to learn stuff or are you just gonna ogle the cute teacher as usual?» 

 

Sam laughs to cover up the fact that he’s freaking the fuck out.

 

She pops the hood and immediately starts explaining everything - stuff Sam knows, stuff Sam should know, stuff… Sam pretends to know. She’s good at it, talks about it with passion. Her hands are greasy and she’s worked up quite a sweat when she slams the hood back in place. 

 

«Well,» she says while pushing her hair back over her shoulder. Sam smiles a bit at her - her cheek and forehead has streaks of oil from every time she’s reached up to wipe sweat off.

 

«Nothing’s wrong with it,» she finishes finally as she looks up at him. Sam plays dumb and tries to look surprised. Clearly she can see right through him, because she starts laughing.

 

«Did you do this just to get me all worked up and sweaty?» she asks, throwing the oil-stained towel she wiped her hands on to the side as she reaches out and pulls Sam in by his shirt. She sits back on the hood, legs spread enough that Sam can fit between them and hooks her legs around his. «Because if so - it worked. Y’know how much I like it when you watch me work on her.» 

 

Sam doesn’t. Fuck, he doesn’t know anything. She’s pretty and all, but now reality hits him (heh, reality) and he remembers that this isn’t his life. He tries to pull back a bit, but she’s got him locked in place and she’s currently mouthing her way up to his ear as she pulls him down to whisper, 

 

«Do me.» 

 

He chokes the moan that threatens to escape him and squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to find his voice. «Sorry, I can’t.» 

 

«Sure you can,» she tries, and when he opens his eyes her shirt is off and he applauds himself silently for not realizing until now that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath it. She lays back on the hood, and his fingers ghost over her sides. She chuckles and grasps his wrists, mumbles ‘ticklish’ and pulls him down for a kiss.

 

As soon as their lips meet, it’s like Sam melts. He moans and opens his mouth to lick at her lips. He can tell she’s smiling by the way her lips curve against his. Her hand slides into his hair and tugs - surprisingly hard - and his head is yanked back. He gasps in surprise and fuck, that’s hot. He can feel his cock hardening and pressing against his jeans and he almost gives in, almost reaches down to free himself when she moans and says «Sammy,» against his neck.

 

It feels like someone just punched him in the gut, because he can’t breathe. He pulls back quickly and she frowns up at him. With her freckles and green eyes.

 

_Freckles. Green eyes. Baby. Passionate about cars. «Want me to show you the ropes?»_

 

«Dean?» 

 

She groans in frustration and drops back on the hood, arm covering her eyes. «I can’t believe it.» 

 

At this point she has unhooked her legs and Sam can step back, gingerly bending down to grasp her shirt to give it back. She yanks it out of his hands hard as soon as he offers.

 

«Listen, I don’t know what’s going on with you,» she says, pulling the shirt over her head and the hair out of the neck line of it. «But don’t call me that when we’re doing - _that_.» 

 

He frowns a bit. «You say that like I say it a lot,» he mutters, but he’s not defensive. He’s genuinely curious.

 

«Well, whenever I fix the car you like to make that joke. _Deanna_ \- _Dean_ \- because why would a woman fix a car, right? Sexist.» She points an annoyed finger at him and slips past him once she gets off the hood. He follows her back inside.

 

«I would never -,» he starts, but she interrupts him, sighing.

 

«I know, I know. It was a joke,» she replies, looking up at him. «You’re just really off today and I don’t know what you want.» 

 

He doesn’t know either. She leaves to take a shower and he’s stuck in the same spot, not moving. 

 

— - 

 

He slips into bed an hour after she does. He debates whether he should sleep on the couch or not - or Hell, maybe he should make a run for it - but now that he knows it’s Dean, he can’t. Not that it’s _really Dean_ , she has a similar name, features and mannerisms. But there’s still differences between them - apart from the obvious. Still, it’s enough to keep him from leaving just yet. And him and Dean have shared beds in the past, so he’ll manage sleeping beside him even if he is… Well, a _she_. A very _attractive_ she, Sam might add… No, no he may not. That’s fucked up. 

 

He tries to keep as much space as possible between them and rolls over onto his side with his back turned towards her. He stares at the alarm clock and sighs. It’s 1AM and he’s pretty sure he’s not getting any sleep at all tonight. It’s been a weird day and he’s got too much on his mind.

 

He gives in after two hours and turns, gently shaking Dean - or Deanna, he figures. She rolls over and squints up at him, frowning a bit. «You ‘kay?» she mumbles sleepily, one eye unable to open properly. Sam does not think it’s cute. Not at all.

 

«Yeah. I’m good,» he nods. They stare a bit at each other before she starts turning away again when he doesn’t say anything. He grips her shoulder to stop her and sighs. «Sorry, I’m… My mind is all over the place. And I know I haven’t been like myself today. I don’t know what’s happened to me and to be honest I feel like this is all… New.» 

 

Deanna frowns and sits up a bit, shoving hair out of her face as she shifts to pull her legs up to her chest. 

 

«What do you mean, «new»?» she asks, confused but curious.

 

Sam can only shrug and shake his head. «I don’t know how to explain it. I wish I could. You asked me earlier if I had hit my head and maybe I have,» he laughs a bit, but it dies down when he sees a worried look on her face. 

  
«I promise I’m fine. If it continues, we can… Check with a doctor or something, I guess. But I’m sure it’ll be back to normal soon. Maybe I’m getting sick? Like with the flu, or something.» 

 

«You’re babbling,» she yawns. «And I think checking in with a doctor should be top priority. Not a plan B if you don’t get better or you get worse.» 

 

Sam nods a bit and reaches out to squeeze her hand. «I’ll go first thing tomorrow morning.» 

 

«Thank you,» she says softly, and before Sam knows it she’s kissing him, and just like earlier, he melts. She’s so soft, both in the way she feels against him but also her movements. The kiss is slow, delicate, with her fingers dancing along his jaw. He really should stop this.

 

She pulls back to look at him, and he’s too out of breath from the kiss to really say anything. She gives him a questioning look and Sam doesn’t know what she’s asking for but catches himself nodding along anyways.

 

She then pushes back the sheets and shifts to straddle his lap. Sam grips her hips in surprise and wants to push her off, or he should want it, but then she starts rolling her hips, dragging her still clothed pussy along his hardening cock and he feels like he might die because _fuck_.

 

«There you go,» she murmurs, gripping both his shoulders as she drags her hips slowly over his length. «Get hard for me baby.» 

 

Sam’s head drops back against the wall and he closes his eyes in shame as he starts pulling her down against him, rubbing her against him. «Fuck.» 

 

«Yeah that’s it,» she gasps softly, gripping one of his hands to put on the hem of her shirt. «Mind undressing me?» 

 

Sam looks up, considers it, and figures he’s going to Hell anyways as he yanks her shirt off. Her tits bounce by the force of it and without thinking he leans in to cover one of her nipples with his mouth. She moans in surprise and wraps a hand around his neck.

 

«Oh God, Sammy,» she pants against his temple, and he should not like hearing her say that, not in a setting like this, but his cock twitches and he shoves up against her. He’s glad there’s two pieces of fabric hindering them from touching each other, because if not then this would’ve gone too far, Sam thinks. He tries to ignore the voice in his head that says it already has. 

 

«Can you -,» he hesitates, feels himself flush and buries his face in her neck. «Can you come like this?» 

 

«You know I can,» she chuckles breathlessly and rides him a bit faster. «But I’d prefer more.» 

 

Sam groans and reaches down to rub two fingers against her pussy through the fabric of the panties. She jolts in surprise but recovers quickly and moves against him as she presses soft kisses along his hairline and down his cheek and jaw. He can feel how wet she is through the fabric and it’s driving him absolutely insane to not pull her panties to the side and fuck two fingers into her.

 

He gets her off after a few rough strokes and she rolls off him, panting into her pillow. When she recovers she moves to sit up and pull him out of his boxers but he stops her. «I can deal with this. You should sleep. I woke you up.» 

 

She looks at him like he’s dumb. «Can you let your wife suck you off without protesting?»

 

He chokes on a breath. «You wanna blow me?» 

 

«Fuck yeah, I do,» she murmurs, biting his jaw. «I’ve been trying to get into your pants all day. You’ve been playing all hard-to-get.» She shrugs a bit and smiles. «It’s not as hot as you think.» 

 

He wants to explain it all but he knows he can’t. Because he’s not even sure himself what’s going on, and it wouldn’t make any sense to her anyways. So he just cracks a smile he hope seems genuine and lifts his hips to let her free his cock from his boxers. 

 

Her hand wraps around the base of it and Sam can’t stop thinking about how small and dainty it is compared to Dean’s, and then he’s suddenly imagining _Dean’s_ hand wrapped around his cock and he comes the second she wraps her lips around him and sucks.

 

He doesn’t even dare to look at her when she pulls up his boxers and redoes the sheet. He can feel her shift beside him, pulling her pillow closer to his, and then she wraps an arm around his waist. «That’s what you get from building up sexual tension throughout the whole day,» she murmurs against his arm and kisses it. 

 

«I guess,» he mutters. «You got me really hard riding me though, so… I mean, that’s why -.» 

 

«Sam, I know,» she laughs, and she reaches up to pull at his chin so he’ll finally look at her. «Look, I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed and awkward about everything, it’s kind of cute, but stop. Okay? Whatever is going on with you, we’ll figure it out.» 

 

She closes her eyes and snuggles up to him. «And don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t come until you’re inside me tomorrow.

 

It feels like he’s being tortured - maybe this is a weird version of Hell? - and he almost whines it when he says «why are you so into sex lately?» It’s a risqué question he figures, he doesn’t actually know her, but if she’s anything like Dean - and _she is_ \- even for Dean this seems desperate.

 

She huffs a bit, eyes still closed. «You know I’m ovulating.» 

 

His eyes go wide. «What?» 

 

«I’m _o-v-u-l-a-t-i-n-g_ ,» she spells it out for him slowly, the whole word, and it feels like an entirely different language. «Remember how we’re trying to have a baby? This is like, the best time to do it. C’mon Sam, you’re the smart one. You know this.»

 

Sam doesn’t know if he passes out or falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize maybe some of you would've liked to know about the whole "trying-for-a-baby"-thing, but I didn't want to tag it because I wanted an element of surprise as well. 
> 
> If you guys think it needs continuation, lemme know <3


End file.
